pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DaveyApex84/2010 Piston Cup racers bios
Jimmy Cables When the Intersection.com online dating site first became a Piston Cup sponsor, they wanted a car living up to it's image. Jimmy Cables was not just the #1 pick, but the #00 pick! He has tons of experience with dating girls on Intersection, nearly got married twice, and only dated 5 fat basement hobos with deceiving profile pics! It's not the best image to have on the track, but he still does great, constantly right in the shadows of Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick. After being "Flip Dover" in 2017 for another Intersection user who happened to be a next-gen, he didn't really mind, and just kept doing his own Intersection happily ever after. Douglas Paintquick Really loving the race car, and it was very difficult path to become a racer, but no one took it until the Lightyear didn't take it. Because they had no choice. The popularity he had was not much, but it can always be cheerful, because when his grandfather died,he vowed to always be fun. According to rumors he most racers love their work, but this is not accurate. Jack DePost Jack DePost had a very busy childhood, often spending his time traveling with his cousin, who was a CARCA competitor at the time. When DePost turned 16, he started racing part-time in CARCA. By the time he was 19, he was a full time competitor, and was soon enough asked to race for team Tow Cap. He was fired in 2016 due to interest in next gens, and replaced by a racer named J.D. McPillar. He remains good friends with the team, and is upgraded to Next Gen standards in case the team ever needs a sub for McPillar. Lane Locke Lane Locke was originally trained as one of RSN's track info finders, but when Jeff Glenwood, the CEO of a synthetic gas company called SynerG, saw Locke doing it, he was offered a job as his racer. Starting in 2008, he raced for SynerG for 9 years. When interest in Next Gens increased, Jeff Glenwood said he wouldn't fire Lane. But when Jeff Glenwood's mail carrier turned out to inherit the "Next Gen gene", he dropped Locke and trained his mail carrier, who was named Brad LaMarcus. Lane Locke currently works as a pit reporter for RSN. Markus Krankzler Markus Krankzler wasn't able to race until he moved out, because his parents were too nervous to let him. However, as soon as he had his Piston Cup debut in 2006, which was also his overall racing debut, his parents have been extremely supportive of him for it. Whether it was embarrassing him in victory lane, or drinking 6 cans of Transberry Juice each day, his parents were always there for him during his career. In 2016, he was fired due to next gen interest, but has remained involved in the sport as Bubba Wheelhouse's trainer. Kyle WhiteTire Kyle is no ordinary car he is a former doctor. He quickly became popular and because of this, began to push McQueen and Сal, but he lacked speed and confidence. He is the envy of many racers, such as Rev Roadages, Bruce Miller and Jack DePost and many others because his trainer is Dale Earnhardt Jr. but not Cal or McQueen. Because their coaches are Doc and King. He is also one of the few racers who have saved their sponsors from outside the business. J.K. Henderson There are so many sponsors, but one of the most useful is Vitamin city because they bring fruits from the islands and villages before to sell experts check with the lab. And racer this sponsor is Jason Konnor Henderson, or "J.K." Henderson. His brother Kyle in 2006 won 5 races, his sister Ellie rides along with him and his brother Elias crew chief is his sister Ellie. He chose the sponsor due to the fact that like his brothers and sisters he lived in the village, but he most loved to produce fruit. He likes to jam his grandmother, also fruit from the island, who brings his sponsor, and he eats. He's like some racers save your sponsor from going out of business. He comes or 4th or 5th. Chip Gearings Chip Gearings didn't start racing until he was 35, due to the wilderness adventures he had had throughout his life. In 2009, he decided maybe he'd get away from that for a while, and pursue something else, which he decided would be racing. He ran occasional starts in the Junior Piston Cup, and soon enough raced more and more until he graduated to the Piston Cup in 2006. He feels his success in the series is somehow connected to his family, who have always encouraged him to do the best with what he does during his life, whether it's racing, surviving in a desert, or wrestling alligators. He retired in 2016 due to next gen dominance, and began going to school to become a wilderness park ranger. Rudy "Easy" Oaks Nicknamed "Easy" Oaks for his laid back attitude and his slow, gravelly voice, Ruby Oaks view of life mirrors his ''approach to racing. He likes to take it easy, gather his thoughts, get folks to let their guard down, and when they least expect it, take the lead. He's recently been training with Lightning McQueen to perform better, but sadly, before he could win that Piston Cup he's always wanted, the next-gens came in and fired him in 2017. He didn't join the Stock Car Alliance, and still frequently hangs out with Lightning.' Michael Angelo Funny and strict at the same time - it is about Michael Angelo. Racers nicknamed him Angel because of his name and because he supports all the sponsors. When the Rev-N-Go wanted to close Varoom or falsify the idea under his, Michael helped Varoom not go out of business like Arthur Belous, Kyle WhiteTire, Jon Whippy, and many others saved your sponsors from going out of business. Bobby Swift Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He's always wheel ''to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers. Bobby, Lightning, and Cal are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies.' Speedy "Mr.Comet" Comet You may know Speedy Comet best as the Blinkr Piston Cup racer, but he has another life that most of his fans aren't aware of, he is a math teacher at Spinburg High in Spinburg, Ohio. Because of this, his fellow racers will often refer to him as Mr.Comet as a joke. Despite only teaching in the Piston Cup's offseason, he is very popular with the students in his school, whether they're in his class or not. He once challenged the gym teacher to a race around the school track, and obviously won. He was fired as Blinkr's racer in 2016, and currently works as a full time teacher at Spinburg High and also the school's track and field coach. He says he would be willing to substitute for any racer in the summer if they need it. Emily Hunter One of the racers of women is Emily Hunter. She is not very popular, but opponents call her "Snowflake" because of its color and speed. She and the other racers saved their sponsor from going out of business. Its a pitty competes on speed Brian and Guido, but not on quality. As it is very many times proigrala due to the fact that its a pitty changed the wheels a bit wrong. But she still has 27 wins, as she began to drive even with 2000, but for a different sponsor, and when Varoom she was fired, she went to drive for another sponsor. For sponsor Wheat Snacks, she chose the number 27 because her 27 wins. Category:Blog posts